


Годзилла против Кинг-Конга

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Large Cock, M/M, PWP without Porn, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Size Kink, Skinny!Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: По заявке на кинк-фесте: "Скинни!Стив/Баки или ЗС + сайзкинкУ Стива очень-очень большой член, особенно нелепо выглядящий по сравнению с остальным телом".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Годзилла против Кинг-Конга

**Author's Note:**

> однорукий Баки, сайзкинк, долгая прелюдия, АУ

— И что с ним не так? — спросил Баки, глядя в экран телефона.

— Почему с ним что-то должно быть не так?

— Ладно тебе, Наташа, — нахмурился Баки, вытряхивая сигарету из пачки. — Это приложение знакомств для убогих, с ним точно что-то не так.

— Не для убогих, — начала Наташа, но Баки прервал ее:

— Тот парень с раздвоением личности. Парень с ожогами на лице. Супер-болтливый парень, который не может потрахаться, не используя пять-шесть механических устройств для этого...

— У всех свои странности, — попыталась было Наташа, но Баки вперил в нее осуждающий взгляд:

— У НЕГО БЫЛА ЭСПАНЬОЛКА.

— Ладно, — Наташа вытащила у него изо рта сигарету, чтобы затянуться. — Если ты такой привередливый, иди и найди себе парня в приложении для нормальных людей. Хотя постой-ка... может, и с тобой что-то не так?

Баки молча дернул своей культей, и Наташа наморщила лоб.

— Ты только что показал мне фантомный фак, Барнс?

Она была права. Они все были не в порядке, и у Баки не было секса лет семьдесят. Тот парень на фото выглядел нормальным, но даже если он окажется конченным фриком, они все еще могут потрахаться.

— Я напишу ему, — процедил Баки сквозь зубы, а Наташа сделала вид, что ей наплевать.

***

Парень — Стив — пришел вовремя, от него ничем особым не пахло, и он был похож на свое фото. Никаких сюрпризов, вроде куклы чревовещателя, писклявого голоска или грубого характера. На самом деле, он выглядел... хорошо. Как хипстер, конечно, в своих узких джинсах и огромном свитере, но привлекательный хипстер. У него был приятный голос, крепкое рукопожатие и дурацкое чувство юмора, как раз, как нравится Баки.

Это оставляло только два варианта: либо что-то странное скрывалось под одеждой, либо парень был двинутым на голову, а это обычно выявляется не сразу.

Или он прятал третий сосок, или заманивал одноруких ветеранов, чтобы жестоко убить в своей квартире-студии, и Баки готов был сыграть в эту русскую рулетку.

У него реально давно не было секса.

— Закажем еще вина? — спросил Баки, стараясь выглядеть обольстительно, и Стив кивнул, уронив золотистую челку на лоб.

— Да, конечно.

Они оба наслаждались вечером. Сначала было неловко, как бывает всегда в таких случаях, но потом они разговорились. О своих чокнутых друзьях, о работе, о неудачных свиданиях, и вот уже они смеялись, и Стив даже не задал ни одного тупого вопроса о том, как Баки лишился руки.

С каждой секундой он нравился Баки все больше и больше.

— Что с тобой не так? — выпалил Баки, когда Стив набрал полный рот вина, и пару секунд Стив кашлял. Потом поднял на Баки глаза.

— Прости?

— Что с тобой не так, приятель, — процедил Баки, упрямо глядя на Стива. Стив встретил его взгляд, дерзко вздернув подбородок.

— А ты не видишь? — спросил он едко, взмахнув рукой, словно хотел обвести всего себя в невидимую рамку. — Моя история болезни толще, чем моя шея.

— Это... это не, — Баки поморщился. — Это ерунда. Ты выглядишь ХОРОШО. Что-то должно быть не так, что-то посерьезней... ты ведь пришел на свидание с КАЛЕКОЙ, Стив.

— Ты не...

— Просто скажи мне, — отчаянно воскликнул Баки, стиснув вилку. — Просто скажи мне, парень, пока я не снял штаны, потому что я не хочу неприятных сюрпризов.

Стив тяжело вздохнул. Пару секунд он просто глядел на Баки, словно решаясь, а затем неловко начал:

— Ты ведь видел, в приложении... я указал, что буду только снизу.

— Да, — нетерпеливо кивнул Баки.

— Так, ну... для этого есть причина. Было бы небезопасно сделать наоборот, потому что у меня действительно есть одна... особенность.

Баки наклонился вперед, ловя каждое слово. Стив помялся еще секунду, его лицо пылало от смущения. Наконец, он выдохнул:

— У меня гигантский член.

Баки откинулся на спинку стула, поджав губы. Что же, он слышал подобные признания примерно на каждом свидании, и ни разу еще не был впечатлен.

Стив собирался отпираться до последнего, а Баки собирался все равно пойти к нему, и будь что будет.

***

Квартира Стива будто сошла с картинок на Пинтересте. В маленькой студии под самой крышей едва можно было развернуться, но вся мебель была расставлена так хитроумно, что даже Баки ни во что не врезался. Большую кровать у окна он приметил сразу и взял на нее курс, пока Стив возился со своими кедами у двери.

Баки рухнул на кровать, оценив мягкие пружины и пушистое покрывало, в котором хотелось утонуть. Заниматься сексом в таких декорациях — все равно, что трахаться в кукольном домике, но Баки был не из привередливых. Однажды он ходил на свидание с парнем, у которого действительно был кукольный домик и около двадцати коллекционных фарфоровых кукол.

У Стива не было странных игрушек; вырезок из газет, опутанных красной ниткой на стене; не было кожаных девайсов, цепей и секс-качелей; не было шкафа с ролевыми костюмами, не было чучел животных, не было зеркального потолка. Парочку мотивирующих постеров Баки готов был простить.

— Что ты там возишься? — спросил Баки, приподняв голову.

— Ты хочешь... чай или что-то... — Стив слегка запыхался, пока наклонялся развязать шнурки, и теперь делал вид, что не собирается свалиться с приступом астмы. Он вытащил ингаллятор, и Баки тактично отвернулся, глядя в окно на ночной город.

— Думаю, я бы хотел кое-чего другого.

— Душ за этой дверью. Зеленое полотенце... новое, для тебя, — галантно сказал Стив.

В душе Баки испытал приступ клаустрофобии, но ему помогло успокоиться пушистое зеленое полотенце, с вышитыми подсолнухами по краям. Стив был действительно милым парнем, и кроме полотенца подготовил для Баки купальный халат, будто они были в гостинице. В крошечной комнатке был идеальный порядок, как и в остальной квартире, и Баки представил, как Стив старательно готовился к этой ночи, еще даже не зная, выйдет ли что-то путное из их свидания.

Поэтому Баки не приглашал парней к себе. Поэтому — и еще из параноидальных мыслей и ПТСР, которое не позволяло ему раскрыть свой адрес незнакомцам.

Он проигнорировал халат на крючке и вышел из душа, позволяя прохладе комнаты коснуться влажной кожи. Его соски сразу встали торчком. Мокрые волосы от откинул с лица, зная, что так выглядит немного похожим на французского мальчика из порножурнала. Узкие плавки остались на нем, ничего особо не скрывая, а главное, он выставил напоказ свою культю, чтобы позволить Стиву сразу оценить, с чем придется иметь дело.

Стив окинул его взглядом, и его глаза потемнели, а губы приоткрылись. Баки замер в дверях, красуясь — он знал, что его тело, его мышцы близки к совершенству, и знал, что многие парни готовы закрыть глаза на его увечье, просто потому что он все равно горяч. Ему повезло: Стив, похоже, был из таких, и выглядел заинтересованным.

— Вау. Ладно, — хрипло сказал Стив и выдавил нервный смешок. — Тогда я... скоро буду. Располагайся... тут, — он кивнул в сторону кровати и проскользнул мимо Баки, скрываясь в душевой.

У Баки было примерно десять минут на то, чтобы быстро оглядеть комнату. Он проверил под столешницами, за стеллажом с книгами и вдоль плинтусов, а также выкрутил лампу из патрона, просто чтобы убедиться. Он не был чокнутым, в смысле, он конечно же был сумасшедшим, но не вредил этим никому вокруг — только себе. Он проверил, что нигде нет жучков, камер или других устройств, а заодно заглянул в выдвижные ящики, надеясь найти что-нибудь странное — просто чтобы выдохнуть и убедиться в своей правоте. Но ничего: ни фотографий расчлененных тел, ни наркотиков, ни оружия, ни шпионских штучек. Только очень много разных лекарств, а также блокнот с рисунками — очень даже неплохими, насколько Баки мог судить.

Когда Стив вышел из душа, Баки уже живописно растянулся поперек кровати, как на одном из набросков Стива. Он лег на левую сторону, чтобы скрыть шрамы, и выглядел вполне нормальным.

Стив улыбнулся ему. Его влажные волосы стояли торчком, потемнев, и выглядели еще более мило. Щеки порозовели, а губы казались темными и припухшими, словно Стив воспользовался помадой. Баки захотелось поцеловать его, но для этого пришлось бы подняться.

— Почему ты все еще одет? — ворчливо спросил Баки, и Стив поднял бровь. Он кутался в гигантский халат, в котором казался крошечным, словно косплеил Гарри Поттера времен первой книги.

— Я просто хочу быть уверен, что ты не сбежишь с воплями, — тихо сказал Стив, подходя ближе.

— Давай, я справлюсь, — ухмыльнулся Баки, с любопытством уставившись на него. Стив глубоко вдохнул и развязал халат, а потом быстрым и почти злым движением плеч скинул на пол.

Баки увидел, что Стив без одежды еще более худой, почти болезненно худой, словно бруклинская сиротка из старых книг. Голова казалась непомерно крупной на тонкой шее, ключицы торчали так сильно, что походили на птичьи крылья, два маленьких розовых соска выпирали на впалой груди, а бицепс Стива Баки мог бы обхватить двумя пальцами без малейших усилий. Стив действительно не был в порядке — Баки никогда в жизни не видел такого хилого парня, хотя он пережил плен и пытки.

Стив расправил плечи под его взглядом, его лицо было непроницаемым, словно Стив мог читать мысли — и Баки выдавил из себя улыбку. «Эй, все не так плохо», — хотел сказать он, но потом его взгляд скользнул ниже.

И ох. Баки нужна была пара секунд, чтобы осмыслить происходящее.

Чтобы уместить в своей голове то, что он видел.

Хотя этот гигантский член, кажется, нельзя было уместить вообще нигде.

***

— Баки, — тихо позвал Стив, и Баки моргнул, приходя в себя.

Он таращился на пах Стива уже минуту, не произнося ни слова. Ему потребовалось усилие, чтобы поднять взгляд и встретиться глазами со Стивом.

— Послушай, если ты хочешь все отменить и уйти, это ничего, — мягко сказал Стив, не делая попытки приблизиться. — Но если ты захочешь продолжить... моя задница абсолютно нормального размера, честно. — Он криво улыбнулся, пытаясь выглядеть небрежным, и у Баки сжалось сердце.

— Там холодно, — хрипло пробормотал Баки, сдвигаясь на пушистом пледе. — Иди сюда.

Стив скользнул в его объятья, и его кожа действительно была ледяной, так, что Баки прижал его крепче к себе, и затем они поцеловались. Было неловко, как всегда, когда Баки переходил от слов к поцелуям с незнакомцами из приложения, но Стив целовался горячо и жадно, и Баки вскоре перестал думать, что он делает и как движется. Он настолько расслабился, что притерся вплотную к Стиву и просунул ногу ему между бедер, задевая член — и Стив тут же застонал ему в рот, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению. Баки повторил движение несколько раз, а потом опустил руку на крепкую задницу Стива, поощряя его тереться о свою ногу.

Но через пару секунд отпрянул, потому что — ну, член стал еще больше.

Он наливался кровью, становясь все больше и больше на глазах, и это было все равно, что наблюдать за восходом солнца — или за наступлением Годзиллы на Токио.

— Пожалуйста, перестань так таращиться, — задыхаясь, попросил Стив. Он лежал на спине, опрокинутый на подушки, и тяжело дышал. Его грудь вздымалась так, что под кожей проступали ребра, а соски потемнели и торчали просто вызывающе. На бледном лице Стива разлился румянец, даже оттопыренные уши покраснели, а глаза сердито сверкали.

— Тебе же это нравится, — тихо ответил Баки, и чудом угадал, потому что Стив закрыл глаза, застонав, и его член стал еще больше — и это не прекращалось, под внимательным взглядом Баки он поднимался к животу, становясь почти угрожающим.

Баки протянул руку, и Стив всхлипнул, вздрогнул всем телом, когда Баки попытался обхватить член рукой. Ему не удалось сомкнуть пальцы. Он проследил всей ладонью шелковистую, натянутую кожу ствола, ощутил жар и твердость, а когда накрыл ладонью головку, Стив беспомощно двинул бедрами ему навстречу.

Его румянец уже спускался вниз по шее, к груди, и Баки нравилось наблюдать за этим.

— И кто теперь теряет время? — сдавленно пробормотал Стив, раздвигая бедра, и Баки скользнул пальцами к его заднице, провел между ягодицами, чувствуя жар и влажность. — Я подготовился, так что можешь... можешь просто... — Стив закусил губу, когда Баки приставил палец ко входу. Его член дернулся, истекая смазкой, и Баки ощутил, что у него пересохло во рту.

— Ты когда-нибудь... — медленно проговорил он, обращаясь к члену. — Когда-нибудь был сверху?

— Нет, Бак, это невозможно, — раздраженно ответил Стив, чуть дергая бедрами, пытаясь насадиться на его палец. — Я бы не стал так рисковать... кем-либо. И никто бы не стал.

— Я бы хотел, — выпалил Баки прежде, чем подумал об этом как следует. Но затем, увидев распахнутые глаза Стива, повторил тверже. — Я хочу попробовать.

— Я не собираюсь везти тебя в травмпункт или... — начал было Стив, приподнявшись на локтях, но Баки тряхнул головой.

— Я выносливый. И я... у меня высокий болевой порог. Дома у меня есть игрушки... дилдо, пробки, довольно крупные.

— Не настолько крупные, — фыркнул Стив без тени бахвальства, просто констатируя факт. Он был упрямым. Но и Баки тоже.

— Я пробовал фистинг однажды.

— Это не то же самое.

— Поверить не могу, что мне приходится умолять. Давай же, Стив. Наверняка ты хочешь.

— Вопрос не в том, что я хочу... а в том, что могу, — у Стива было такое лицо, словно он собирался прочитать лекцию про безопасность и осознанность в сексе. — И что ты можешь.

— Я могу попробовать, — лукаво ответил Баки, и прежде, чем Стив успел бы продолжить спор, склонился над его членом. Его губы обхватили головку, и даже после долгих лет практики, он не мог бы взять больше — но даже это оказало нужный эффект. Стив заткнулся, наконец, и только часто задышал, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять неподвижность. Возможно, он мог бы разорвать рот Баки, если бы двинул бедрами достаточно сильно. Одна только эта мысль заставила Баки раздвинуть ноги шире, ощущая, как намокают его черные плавки спереди. Это было ненормально. Он был чокнутым. Какая разница.

Он принялся посасывать, пытаясь не подавиться и не задеть зубами. Губы растянулись на крупном стволе почти болезненно, и Баки принялся поглаживать и ласкать член рукой там, где не доставали губы, смачивая его своей слюной. Он спустился рукой к самому основанию, где член был настолько широким, что задница Баки сжалась, а в животе разлилось напряжение. Баки коснулся мошонки Стива, взял в ладонь его яйца, также довольно крупные, но не настолько, чтобы поражаться этому.

Стив все еще изображал манекен, но Баки слышал, как хрипло он дышит (Баки надеялся, что ингалятор поблизости), он чувствовал, как дрожат его худые бедра и как руки цепляются за покрывало. Когда Баки принялся активнее сосать головку, причмокивая и работая языком, Стив вскрикнул, слегка подавшись вперед, и Баки застонал, беспомощно дергая бедрами. Он бы хотел дотронуться до себя, оттянуть прилипшую ткань трусов, сжать свой член, но у него была всего одна рука, и на нее он опирался.

— Ладно, — выдохнул вдруг Стив над его головой, и Баки застыл, кружа кончиком языка по расщелине на головке, скользкой и соленой. — Ладно, ла-а-ах... черт, хорошо, — закричал Стив, схватив Баки за волосы, и тот тут же отпрянул, чуть не оставив прядь волос у Стива между пальцев.

— Отлично, — сказал он лающим, резким тоном, и облизал свои саднящие губы. — Тогда правило первое — ты не трогаешь мою голову.

— Хорошо, — Стив уставился на него, распахнув глаза. — Да, конечно.

— Правило второе, — Баки перевел дыхание, паника отступала, оставляя только горечь на языке. — Я сяду сверху, чтобы контролировать... происходящее.

— Да, — Стив сглотнул. — Как скажешь.

— Правило третье... — Баки ухмыльнулся, потому что он собирался доставить немного удовольствия им обоим. — Ты растянешь меня как следует.

Стив ухмыльнулся в ответ.

***

Спустя четверть часа Баки пожалел о своих словах.

У Стива были тонкие пальцы — и они уже помещались в Баки все, сначала по очереди, затем вместе, и Баки чувствовал себя так, словно его простата мстила за что-то. Все тело дрожало, ноги разъезжались в стороны, как у новорожденного олененка, пот заливал глаза, стекал по груди, а дыхание вырывалось изо рта вместе с ругательствами. Стив держал Баки на четвереньках, основательно и серьезно изучая его задний проход, и одновременно притираясь своим монстро-членом к бедру. Баки цеплялся за изголовье кровати первое время, но после упал лицом в подушку, а руку сунул себе между ног, чтобы неистово дрочить, а потом уже — чтобы сжимать член у основания, потому что не хотел кончить так бестолково.

— Стив, пожалуйста, — прохрипел Баки, содрогаясь, когда Стив снова с хлюпаньем погрузил свои пальцы, добавив еще смазки. Она уже стекала по его бедрам, мешаясь с потом, и Баки был готов разрыдаться. — Пожалуйста...

— Пожалуйста что? — невинно уточнил Стив, прижав два пальца к его простате и снова массируя ее, так, что член Баки дернулся и потек предсеменем. Баки зажмурил глаза. Он видел звезды. Кажется, он видел звезды. Стив приставил член ко входу, примеряясь, и Баки заскулил. Но Стив снова пропихнул в него пальцы.

— Еще немного, — сказал он, и Баки вцепился зубами в подушку, чтобы не закричать от отчаяния. Он знал, что Стив чертов садист, понял это с первой секунды — и теперь он никогда, никогда не получит... — Ладно, думаю, ты готов, — прервал его мысли низкий голос Стива, и Баки замер. — Давай, повернись.

Баки слышал, как Стив зашуршал оберткой, открывая презерватив. Должно быть, сложно найти презервативы такого размера — но Стив, конечно, был из тех парней, кто ответственно относится к сексу и носит защиту даже в принимающей позиции, во избежание всяких случайностей.

Баки фыркнул, все еще прижатый к подушке. Он попытался подняться на колени, но беспомощно рухнул лицом вниз, все его конечности будто расплавились. Стив подхватил его поперек груди и помог подняться, и Баки ненавидел это чувство — когда он не мог совладать с собственным телом — но в то же время его затопило теплое, странное ощущение, когда Стив направлял его, усаживал на себя сверху.

Баки замер, зависнув над «Эверестом», который собрался покорить. Они добавили еще смазки, и Баки кинул взгляд на член, обтянутый резинкой. Баки пробормотал изумленно: «По-моему, ты был меньше?».

Стив лежал под ним, совсем раскрасневшийся и будто пьяный от возбуждения. Баки встретил его взгляд и сглотнул. Стив медленно кивнул, мягко придерживая его бедра. Баки крепко держался за изголовье кровати, чтобы не упасть, но руки Стива внушали ему спокойствие. Ничего ужасного не случится. Не теперь.

Он принялся медленно опускаться. Крупная головка толкнулась в него, и на секунду Баки показалось, что она не сможет войти — что он просто не сможет, он просто... но потом Баки почувствовал себя заполненным, растянутым со всех сторон, его распирало изнутри, тяжелое, плотное, напряженное, и это было только началом.

Баки опускался все ниже, делая перерывы, когда боль заглушала удовольствие, когда ему нужно было сделать пару мелких, неглубоких вдохов, чтобы продолжить, или когда сердце вдруг начинало колотиться слишком быстро, и тело застывало в ужасе. В какой-то момент Баки показалось, что его разорвет пополам, ему стало слишком больно, и он замер, напуганный — он не мог двинуться, не мог даже вдохнуть, это было слишком, слишком... Баки дернулся, пытаясь подняться, боль почти ослепила его, и тут он почувствовал, как кто-то гладит его, мягко и терпеливо.

Стив гладил его грудь, его живот, бормоча что-то еле слышно. Словно сквозь вату, Баки различил:

— Так, все нормально, ты молодец, так хорошо... все хорошо, я с тобой, ты отлично справляешься.

Баки открыл глаза, он и сам не заметил, когда зажмурил их. Деревянное изголовье почти раскрошилось под судорожной хваткой его пальцев, так что Баки постепенно расслабил руку. Он сделал маленький вдох, и еще один, и еще, продолжая слушать бормотание Стива.

— Такой сильный, такой красивый, — говорил Стив, и Баки издал жалкий смешок, похожий на всхлип. — Такой красивый, Баки, ты молодец.

Теперь Стив гладил его член, который успел обмякнуть от боли, но постепенно снова становился твердым, все крепче вставал под ласковой ладонью Стива.

Когда Баки почувствовал жар внизу живота, он рискнул опуститься еще ниже, крохотными, осторожными толчками, и почувствовал, как его тело поддается, принимает в себя Стива целиком — до тех пор, пока вдруг он не сел на бедра Стива, и его член был внутри, весь, кажется, заполнив всего Баки до краев.

Стив закрыл глаза, вцепился зубами в нижнюю губу, его ресницы дрожали, а меж бровей появилась страдальческая складка. Он пытался оставаться неподвижным, с помощью каких-то невероятных усилий воли.

— Давай, Стив, — пробормотал Баки, и Стив помотал головой. — Ну же, — Баки приподнялся немного и снова резко опустился, вырвав у Стива вскрик. — Мне нравится, — Баки двинул бедрами, теперь не только приподнимаясь, но и слегка покачиваясь на члене, и Стив втянул носом воздух, вцепился обеими руками в бедра Баки, а затем едва ощутимо направил их — и Баки подчинился ладоням Стива, опускаясь и поднимаясь, плавно и медленно, все выше вскидывая зад, все больше выпуская Стива из себя, чтобы затем снова принять обратно. С каждым толчком, с каждым движением крепкий ствол Стива не просто проезжался по его простате, но непрерывно терся об нее, так, что Баки скоро начал стонать при каждом движении, и не мог заткнуться, хоть и звучал, как гребаный порноактер — но Стиву, похоже, это пришлось по душе. Он направлял Баки одной рукой, а другой сжал его соски, один за другим, пробежался ладонью по напряженному животу, затем приласкал член — и Баки сорвало крышу, он принялся бешено скакать вверх и вниз, ощущая боль на каких- то задворках сознания, но куда ярче ощущая удовольствие. Сильный, как волна, оргазм накрыл его, и Баки сжался, конвульсивно содрогаясь на члене Стива. Стив протяжно застонал, впившись ногтями в его бедра, и дернулся так, что Баки действительно увидел звезды. Изголовье кровати выскользнуло из его хватки, и Баки повалился на Стива, но Стив поймал его и не позволил разбить себе нос. Они вцепились друг в друга, потные и задыхающиеся.

— Вау... — выдохнул Баки, пытаясь выплюнуть прядь собственных волос, что попала ему в рот. — Вау, это...

— Да, — в тон ему ответил Стив, помогая убрать волосы. Он выглядел оглушенным, словно где-то над ухом взорвался фейерверк.

— Можешь... вытащить его? — попросил Баки, не уверенный, что способен сдвинуться. Член Стива стал мягким внутри, но все еще распирал его слишком чувствительный зад.

Стив не только дошел до мусорной корзины, чтобы выбросить резинку, но даже намочил полотенце и привел Баки в относительный порядок, как чертов джентльмен. Баки был уверен, что еще полчаса — и Стив закажет им пиццу на ужин, или сбегает в аптеку за заживлящей мазью, или что-то еще.

Баки со стоном поднялся на ноги и схватился за джинсы.

— Ладно, это было незабываемо, — пропыхтел он, пытаясь застегнуть пуговицу. — Теперь мне лучше вызвать такси.

— Да, я могу... — начал было Стив, встревоженно наблюдая за Баки, но тот ослепительно улыбнулся.

— Я сам, не переживай, — он ловко собрал волосы резинкой, одной рукой, как его научила Наташа. Это был замысловатый трюк, который требовал практики. Поэтому, стоило Баки наклониться, чтобы надеть носки, резинка слетела с его волос, выстрелив куда-то в стену. Стив подобрал ее и подошел ближе, чтобы помочь. — Нет, я сам, — начал было Баки, но осекся, когда Стив мягко собрал его волосы, не цепляя и не впиваясь слишком сильно. Он аккуратно завязал хвост, так, чтобы ни одна непослушная прядь не лезла Баки в лицо, а потом отошел в сторону.

Баки перевел дыхание. Он глядел себе под ноги, все еще со скомканным носком в одной руке.

— Мне правда понравилось, — глухо сказал Баки.

— Что уж говорить обо мне, — ровно отозвался Стив.

— Мы могли бы...

— Если ты хочешь.

Баки облизал пересохшие губы.

— Может, в пятницу.

— У тебя есть мой номер.

— А у тебя мой.

Баки вызвал себе такси. Когда он садился в машину, стараясь не морщиться, он кинул взгляд наверх. Маленькое оконце под самой крышей горело желтым светом. Стив стоял у окна, снова закутанный в свой дурацкий халат.

Баки улыбнулся, почти против воли.

Он достал телефон и написал:

«Можно и в четверг. Если хочешь».


End file.
